


Wing woman

by IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: All aboard the clown train, Found Wendy 's tag only took 2 days lol, I haven't seen the new eps but I am losing my shit over them still, Let's Go!, Let's go gays, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp/pseuds/IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp
Summary: I tried to find Wendy in the tags but couldn't.Update I found her.I think we are all squinting our eyes on ep 15 and 16 with Bart and Wendy and Eduardo so here's my hot take. Set somewhere after episode 17 idk idc cause Greg will wrek us all soon anyways.I lost my first draft so here's my trash. All aboard the clown train fellas.Wendy ponders on her relationship with Eduardo as well as his ambiguous relationship with a certain speedster.Update: re-reading my summary I realise how it doesn't really do the story justice but oh well.I changed a couple of stuff in here in case anyone cares.





	Wing woman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dyslexic don't @ me you might find a lot of "amd" idk I'm not sorry.  
> No beta we die like men.  
> This is my first fic ever lol, how much you wanna bet Greg will troll us somehow?
> 
> All aboard the clown train!!
> 
> I have slightly updated the fic to add some stuff to paint a little bit of a better picture and change some names that were repeated too much.

Wendy was confused. She narrowed her eyes a little, and cocked her head to the side as she focused on the scene in front of her.

She and Eduardo were getting along so well. He was amazing and kind and good looking and their relationship was great. She thought she might have a shot with him.  
But now, looking at him and Bart interacting, she really felt like he might already be interested in someone else. It's the way Ed acts with him. Like he keeps focusing on him, his body is turned to him, his eyes never stray far from his face.... he looks at him like he is the only thing he'll devote his attention to.... or is she reading it wrong?  
Bart just nudges him on the side to tickle him (she thinks? She isn't sure Bart isn't exactly smooth but he is fast so) and Ed does this thing when he smiles where it starts small and looks like it's going to grow bigger and brighter so he stops it by pressing his lips together before biting his bottom lip and tilting his chin down just a little, like he's shy about his smile or something. Yeah.... he does that and Wendy is 90% sure she and Bart swooned a little, if Bart's lightly parted lips give any indication that he just can't behold the sight in front of him. 

She can't blame him honestly. Eduardo is fantastic. A great mentor. Charismatic leader. Funny and charming and smart. And Bart is definitly unique. They would be a great couple. But Wendy just feels like there was something between them. Did she read it wrong? Should she try anyways, so he knows she is an option too? Or would she risk their relationship by doing that? Or make him uncomfortable or just set herself for a heartache she really doesn't want? 

Ugh feelings are confusing. She puts her fingertips to her temple and presses lightly, feeling a heachache coming.

Wendy looks over the pair one last time and see how Ed looks at Bart, and she swear she can see heart eyes. Yep. Ed likes Bart. Bart likes Ed. But are they together already? They keep calling each other amigos so probably not.... Bart is not shy but also not smooth and confessing to a guy friend can be very stressful if you're not sure of their sexual interest.... Eduardo has been so kind to Wendy she decides to do just one thing for him. She'll give Bart a little push and then go back to minding her business. 

As Eduardo calls out to get different teams to train Wendy decides to go to the speedster so she can have a wee chat with him. Bart looks over to her and smile a little as he raises a questioning eyebrow.  
"What's up Wendy, feeling crash? Why aren't you with Ed?" Huh.... Interesting.....It occurs to Wendy that maybe the reason why he never did anything more than some light flirting with Ed because he thought he was into her or something. Damn Eduardo, confusing her and confusing Bart with his charming personality and boyish cowboy-bee-boop look. They got it bad.  
Wendy exhales. She is a woman on a mission. She can't get side tracked like this.

"You know Ed likes you right?" Welp. Smooth Wendy, smooth.  
"Ah. Um yeah me too he's.. he's uuh amazing " the slight blush on his cheeks and scratching of his head tells Wendy he isn't dense but also didn't expect to be called out like this. Makes sense. They aren't exactly close. She went in too hard. No finesse. Made him uncomfortable. Change tactic quick!  
"You should ask him out." Did she hear anything she just said to herself? Why is she like this Christ....  
"Uh? What... I mean.. huh umm Howdoyouknowhelikesme?" Speed talking. He's nervous but honest at least. Good. She can salvage this train wreck of a conversation.  
"The constant heart eyes are a dead give away " wow she is not holding back but being a wing woman is harder than she expected eesh.  
Bart looks shell shocked. And relieved. Like he's just been given validation about something he thought he was imagining the whole time. Bless him, she did good to talk to him then.  
"I'll... I'll tell him then.... Thank you..." she beams. And turns to leave feeling pretty ah... crash? Yeah seems appropriate here. But it's such a weird word she can't help but scrunch her nose at it a little.   
She catches Ed's eye for a moment. He seems to have noticed their exchange. Hum she wonders how that might make him feel.... Hopefully Bart will clear up any potential misunderstanding.... Aaaah maybe she should've just minded her business!!  
Welp. It's done now. No take back. She can't undo this so she just gotta hope everything will work out. The anxietyis killing her already.

It's almost 5pm by the time Wendy is done for the day and leaving, just a quick trip to the bathroom and she'll be on her way home.  
Except Bart and Ed are blocking her way to get there. And .... Bart looks fidgety... nervous even. What do you know he is a man of his word and went to Ed to tell him his feelings. Nice. Hoping it won't take too long Wendy decides to crouch down behind a wall hidden so as to not disturb them while she peeks at them because reasons. One she needs to see when they leave so she can bolt to the bathroom and two she is invested in this now. She just needs to know that everything is fine and she didn't fuck this up somehow. Should've minded her business but here we are.

Wendy peeks at them at little.... So far so good it seems....Ed has heart eyes again. And Bart is speed talking. Wow. You had one job Bart. But Eduardo doesn't seem to mind. He is doing his little shy smile again and it dawns on Wendy that he does that when Bart does something endearing and not because he is shy.  
Ahhh she misread that one. Oh well it turned out fine for Bart. Ed is cocking his eyebrow lightly and ....smirking? A little? Is it her or is he looking s... Oop never.mind.

Ed just kissed Bart. Yep. He did that. Grabbed him by the waist and put his free hand on the side of his face and kissed him. Meanwhile the red haid has stopped computing and is moving his hands around in the air a little. Just... just put them on his waist or something! Eessh this boy. Definitly not smooth.  
Wendy exhales and smiles to herself. She finds she is happy for them after all. No bitter feelings or anything. She props up her elbow on her knee and rest her chin there.  
Ah. Bart settled for a hand clutching Ed's sweater on the left side of his back, just below his arm while the other hand is on the back on his neck.  
And when Ed deepens the kiss after taking a breath, moves his hand to cradle his jaw and tighten his hold on Bart's waist Wendy finds her heart soften a little at the scene. They are cute together and she doesn't regret butting in at all. So she turns to face the wall with her back to them to give them so privacy and worries a little about her bladder. She looks at her phone to see the time  
It hasn't been that long, 4minutes at most since she started crouching but the position she is in makes it uncomfortable for her (very full) bladder. She sighs. She doesn't want to rain on their parade but a girl gotta pee and she has done enough for today.  
So she stands up, turns and start walking to the bathroom and oop. Nope.

Back up, quietly, back up. Because these dorks have taken it up a notch and are now making out, all tongue and holding on to each other for dear life and God no she did NOT want to hear Bart moan like that. Ughhh why heeerr. Now Bart is putting his hand in Ed's hair and all the heavy breathing and kissing sound is making Wendy dizzy. She did NOT sign up for this. She just wants to pee. 

How are you gonna have the power to teleport yourself anywhere and not move you and your new bf somewhere more private so you can make out to your heart's content. Well Wendy decide she could not wait any longer and uses her power to kick a lamp down in the corridor. Loud crash ensues and silence. She waits a beat, extends her ear.....  
Given the lack of kissing noises Wendy judges she can safely walk to the bathroom.

Uhhhh she was wrong? Kinda? They look like they can't compute anymore. Eduardo is red in the face, heavy breathing, slightly deshiveled top (how? She was gone for a minute at most) tousled hair and holding his mouth like he can't believe he just did that (honesty she can't either)  
Bart is breathing heavy as well, tousled hair and disheveled shirt riding slightly on his back (she doesn't want to know honestly) and fidgeting. A lot. He looks like he might vibrating slightly.

Wendy decides her bladder's need are too great to care. She is going to be chill. Calm. Collected. March up to the restroom, say hi, not expect an answer and go on about her business. 

And she does. And they are too busy collecting what is left of their braincell to acknowledge her. Fantastic.

When she walks out of the bathroom while drying her hands on paper towel she sees them. They have moved a little and honestly she has to keep herself from squealing a little at what is in front of her.  
These fools. They are touching foreheads. Ed is holding Bart's hands in his own. For the first time since she met him the red haired is calm, still and quiet. Eyes closed, blushing slightly with a small smile tugging at his lips. He looks happy and peaceful. Ed is smiling as well and his eyes are half-lidded. They are touching noses while Eduardo is caressing patterns on his newfound lover's hands. 

Yep. They really look good with each other. Wendy can't help but snort though.

How are you gonna act all soft and sweet in the middle of the room when you were making out like there is no tomorrow only minutes ago right there. I have to laugh.

Judging by their crimson faces, eyes coming out of their sockets and collective yelling Wendy deduce she said that out loud.  
Yep. No take backs. Smooth as always. So much for minding her own business. Now Wendy really does have a heachache.

**Author's Note:**

> So I lost my first draft so idk man is this good? Is it mediocre? Who knows? Not me cause it's 1h35 am and I have to wake up at 7am so fml and hope to see these two get together for realz.


End file.
